Happy Holly Jolly Christmas Story
by Prince of Pop
Summary: Christmas Special Story. The story takes place in the next 10 years, the 3 kids grew up and the P.Y.T. Girls improved their looks and we spent Christmas together except for Tiffany Lee, but the snow storm hits on Christmas Eve, Tiffany Lee will arrive late with her new husband and my wife Sarah was in labour with a 3rd child and about to be born anytime.
1. Prologue- Introductions

**Prologue**

"Merry Christmas loyal worldwide fans. I'm Joe, well known as PoP." I said,

"And I'm his wife Sarah, you're probably wondering am I gaining weight or pregnant again right? Well I'm about 7 months pregnant now. That means Hinata is gonna have a little brother/sister pretty soon." Sarah said as she gleefully smiled at Hinata and Hinata cooed,

"We had our first Halloween special and it went well, so now we'll have our first Christmas special." Sarah said,

"That's right, I've watched a lot of Christmas specials and films for a while and I can't get enough of them, plus I even watched some funny Christmas promos from my favourite D-Generation X on YouTube and my DX DVD. Though I never liked winter, but hockey and Christmas are the only ones I love during the season." I said as I hold Hinata,

"You were so hooked on chocolate and candy cane egg nog so much you got yourself a Christmas upset stomach." Sarah teased,

"Hey! That's not true, I was so addicted to egg nog they so good. But you on the other hand can't hold little of Rose Tequila." I teased back,

"That Aki and Tiffany Lee who got crazy with Rose Tequila." Sarah said,

"Really I thought that you..." I implied, Sarah just stared,

"Nevermind, but I'm curious honey, I wonder what our Christmas will be like 10 years from now?" I asked,

"That's right. Our first Christmas special will show of what we looked like during Christmas 10 year later. I must point out that our second child was nearly 10 years old and Hinata along Aki's son Michael were 11 years old." Sarah said,

"Pretty during the entire story our angel was a crush on Michael. Isn't that right Sweetie Bear?" I asked Hinata and she giggled,

"I can't explain much of the story, but I can also add the most of the P.Y.T. Girls changed their looks a bit and that time I was pregnant with a thrid child on the way." Sarah smiled as she felt her stomach,

"Anyways. On with the first Christmas story." I said,

_**Let the Christmas Special begin...**_


	2. Chapter 1- PYT Girls Arrival

**Chapter 1**

**December 22, 2023- Nellie Lake**

It was overcast with a lot of snowing in the morning, no school for kids because the holidays started and they it was snowing outside.

"It's snowing! It's snowing!" the kids ran to to get dressed outside,

Our eldest child Hinata, she's now 11 years in the 5th grade, since she recently played in the pee-wee hockey team, she's the goalie, she had 12 wins, 5 loss, 1 overtime loss, 3 shutouts, 3.58 goals against average and .941 save percentage, she's done pretty good and I'm proud of her. She and I were so close we watched the Boston Bruins games all the time and she's the third blood of the Bruins fan. Her favourite player is Brad Marchand.

And our second child is our first son, Cameron, I named him after my first favourite NHL player Cam Neely, he too is into hockey, played on the same team with Hinata, played forward and he's also impressive also, scoring 23 goals, 27 assists totalled 50 points. He goes for the team his mother goes for, the Edmonton Oilers, that makes them closer. His favourite player is Ryan Nugent-Hopkins.

"Dress warmly kids." I called,

"We got it dad." Cameron called,

"Let's practice our shots and saves." Hinata said,

"Great idea." Cameron said, they got dress grabbed their hockey sticks, tennis ball, goalie pads and gloves and went outside,

"Aren't you gonna play outside with them honey?" Sarah said,

"As much as I love to, but I wanna keep on eye on my honey bunny and her baby." I said as I kissed her repeatedly from her cheek to her neck,

"Oh honey. Stop it." Sarah giggled feeling ticklish,

Outside, Hinata and Cameron were set to practice, as Hinata puts her pads and gloves on and sets into position,

"Ready yet sis?" Cameron asked,

"Okay I'm ready." Hinata said, Cameron makes his first shot and Hinata saves the shot, they practiced for 10 minutes until visitors arrived, it was the P.Y.T. Girls van and 1 car behind it, the P.Y.T. Girls came, Paula Simmons, Su Yung Xhang, Jenna Ryder, Erica Zuzic and Neewa Estevez got out of the van,

"Hello kids." they called,

"Paula, Jenna, Su Yung." Hinata called,

"Neewa, Erica." Cameron called, they rushed to the girls and giving big hugs,

"Ready for Christmas?" Jenna asked,

"YEAH!" the kids exclaimed,

"Us too." Neewa said with a Spanish accent,

"Aren't Aki and Michael coming?" Hinata asked,

"They're coming, they'll be here shortly." Erica said,

"Eeeeeee." Hinata squealed,

"What's that about?" Jenna asked,

"Beats me." Paula said, they went inside the house to see Sarah and myself,

"Hello." They called,

"Hiyas." I said, they kissed me which infuriates Sarah a little, but she's happy they came to stay over for the holidays,

"How's our little joy doing?" Su Yung asked ask she felt Sarah's stomach,

"Doing just fine, my man is watching over us until it's due which can be pretty soon." Sarah said,

"Aww. You're taking care of your lady and the born to be baby. That's so sweet." Jenna smiled,

"It's a husbands/father's job." I said, then I heard honking from outside, it was Aki Fusato's car, which means Aki and Michael came over,

"It's Michael. Yay!" Hinata cheered as she rushes off,

"And she just lost her cookies." Cameron said to himself,

"Uh oh. Michael, here comes Hinata now." Aki said,

"She's just happy to see us mom." Michael said as he got out of the car,

"Hi Michael. Wanna play boot hockey?" Hinata asked,

"Sure. I'm in." Michael said,

"The hockey sticks are in the garage. Wanna play too Aki?" Hinata asked,

"Sure, just let me get the gifts and my stuff in the house and be ready." Aki said, she went inside to get the stuff in the house,

"Hi." Aki said,

"Hi Aki." they all said, "

I'm gonna stay out and play hockey with the kids, wanna play too?" Aki asked,

"Yeah I'm in." they all said,

"Go play with the kids, I'll watch and keep score." Sarah said,

"You sure you can handle it?" I asked,

"Oh yeah I can." Sarah answered,

"Well okay, if the baby is ready shout out 'APPLEHEAD'. Got it?" I said,

"Okay honey." Sarah said, I picked up the portable electronic scoreboard and hockey sticks from the garage and as soon I came back getting the stuff ready, 2 more vehicles came, one with Stacey Lepage's and the other was Monica Viscom's, Stacey came out of the car, then Monica and her sister Terri and cousin Kayla got out too and they found us getting set for boot hockey.

Oh yeah, about 4 years ago Kayla decided to move from South Africa and live here in Canada where she now works at the Royal Bank Canada as an accountant just like her old job back in South Africa, she began to flirt more white guys and even me. When she moved, she didn't get used to winter until after a few years she loves winter.

"Hey guys! We came to spend holidays...here." Kayla said,

"What's going on?" Stacey asked,

"We're about to play boot hockey. Wanna play?" I asked,

"Okay." Monica said,

"I'll play." Terri said,

"Can I be referee?" Stacey asked,

"Sure." Hinata said,

"Honey can you write down the line up?" I asked,

"Sure sweetie." Sarah answered and she wrote down the line up.

_**Team 1**_

_**LW- Terri Viscom C- Joe (PoP) RW- Aki Fusato**_

_**LD- Jenna Ryder RD- Neewa Estevez**_

_**G- Hinata Kiss**_

_**Team 2**_

_**LW- Kayla Viscom C- Erica Zuzic RW- Su Yung Xhang**_

_**LD- Monica Viscom RD- Paula Simmons**_

_**G- Michael Fusato**_

_**Referee- Stacey Lepage**_

_**Score Keeper- Sarah Kiss**_

"Okay. GAME TIME!" I shouted.

_**End Of Chapter**_


	3. Chapter 2- Boot Hockey Fun

**Chapter 2**

We named teams, Team 1 is called Road House and Team 2 is called Footloose, Erica and I will take a face-off and Stacey is ready to drop the ball and the game is on. I won the face and pass the ball to Aki, then back to me and I passed it to Terri and then Kayla steals the puck moving foward. She passes to Erica and makes a quick shot passed Jenna and Hinata makes the save. She passes to Neewa, then passes to me as I rushed over take the shot and SCORES! 1-0 Road House _(G- Joe, A- Neewa, Hinata)_

"Woo Hoo!" I cheered, then Michael passes to Paula, then to Monica, then passes to Su Yung, she makes a slap shot and hits the crossbar, then Jenna takes the puck and then BOOM Paula body checks Jenna and took the puck, passes to Su Yung, she makes the shot, Hinata stopped the ball, then Kayla takes the rebound shot and SCORES! 1-1 _(G- Kayla)_

I noticed Cameron wasn't playing, so I have to make an early time out,

"Time out guys." I said, I walked up to Cameron,

"Why aren't you playing with us son?" asked,

"Well I do wanna play, but we need Tiffany Lee to even the team up, you know what I mean?" he said,

"Know that you mention it, she hasn't been here yet." I said,

"Has anyone had any idea when Tiffany Lee is coming?" I called, the girls had no idea,

"I'll call her." Aki said as she dials Tiffany Lee cell,

Meanwhile, Tiffany Lee is working on some new model clothing for 2024, then she felt her cellphone vibrates,

"Hello?",

"Hi it's Aki, where are you?" Aki asked,

"Oh I'm so sorry honey, I couldn't make it to Nellie Lake, I was asked to help out with some new models and some new clothes ready for New Years, but the good news is I'll be off Christmas Eve and I'll bring Kyle and we'll be there then." Tiffany Lee explained,

"Are you sure you're off Christmas Eve?" Aki asked,

"Yes, the administrators recommended that I'm taking my holidays off started Christmas Eve." Tiffany Lee answered,

"Okay, we'll be expecting yous to come over as fast as you can okay?",

"Okay. Again I'm so sorry." Tiffany Lee said,

"Don't worry about it, just do what you gotta do and join us on Christmas Eve." Aki said,

"Oh I will. Talk to ya later. Kiss." Tiffany Lee said,

"Kiss." Aki said, turns off her phone and explained Tiffany Lee's regrets,

"Tiffany Lee can't make it today or tomorrow, so she has too much work to do, but she'll be off on Christmas Eve and will join us then.",

"Okay then, Cameron you'll have to be a substitute to either Road House or Footloose?" I asked,

"I'll go for footloose, it'll give me a chance to play against Hinata." Cameron said,

"Okay. Footloose you Cameron on your team, each of you will take 2 minute break each time." I said,

"You can play my spot Cameron." Su Yung offered,

"." Cameron said,

"You can speak Chinese man?" Michael asked,

"Kinda, Su Yung is teaching it to me." Cameron answered,

"Okay, it's our ball when you guys tied before the time out so here we go." Jenna said, then passes to me, but then Cameron went and tries to push me in the snow and steals the ball,

"Hey come on son, that's not fair." I said,

"Sorry dad, but you gotta steal the ball." Cameron said, he back passes to Erica, one timer shot and Hinata makes a glove save, the passes the ball back to Jenna, then she speeds up, fakes a shot passes to Terri, she shoots and Michael makes a glove save, he passes the ball to Monica, then passes to Cameron, then to Kayla, then back to Cameron, he shoots and SCORES! 2-1 Footloose _(G- Cameron, A- Kayla_)

"Nice goal." Hinata said,

"Thanks sis. There's plenty more coming." Cameron said,

"That can be arranged." Hinata said as she passes to me, then I passed to Aki, the back to me, then I passed it to Terri, she makes a shot and SCORES! 2-2 _(G- Terri, A- Joe, Aki)_

Paula takes a break so Su Yung takes her place, she passes to Kayla, then to Cameron, the to Erica, she shots and she missed the net and Hinata went to retrieve the ball passes to Terri, then she passes to Aki, she shots, Michael blockes the shot and Aki makes a rebound shot and SCORES! 3-2 Road House _(G- Aki, A- Terri, Hinata)_

"That's real rich mom." Michael said sarcastically,

"Sorry baby, but your mom was to win the game for the team." Aki teased,

**30 minutes later,**

12-8 Road House

"We need to win this game. We need to keep the pace up and score as much as we can." Cameron said,

"We gotta win it." Michael said,

"Hey! You guys giving up?" I called,

"No way. We're still gonna win and you know it." Monica called,

"Monica, you sit this one out and Kayla will take your place. I'll score 2 goals and I'll get Erica and Su Yung get a goal each and Erica you score this one first." Cameron said startegically,

"Hinata. Keep blocking their shots, they're finding a way to catch up and tie the game up. We'll keep scoring on them in no time flat." I said while we huddle,

"Let's go!" Hinata shouted, since we scored, Footloose team got the ball and then they charged.

"Whoa. Careful!" I barked when I saw them charging, Paula took a long pass to Cameron and he shoots. SCORES! 12-9 Road House _(G- Cameron, A- Paula)_

Hinata passes the ball to me then I passed it to Aki, then back to me then passed to Neewa to make a one timer shot, Michael blocked the ball and passes to Cameron, then to Su Yung, she zig zags, stickhandles, shoots and SCORES! 12-10 Road House _(G- Su Yung, A- Cameron, Michael)_

Hinata this time passes to Aki, then to me, I passed the ball back to Jenna, then passes back to Aki, then as Aki was about to make a shot, Michael pokes the ball,then Cameron retrieves the ball, then passes to Erica, she makes a slap shot and SCORES! 12-11 Road House _(G- Erica, A- Cameron)_

"Come on pick up a pace, we still got a chance to win the game. Focus!" I barked up, I got the ball, then I passed it to Terri, she passes to Jenna, then to Aki, she shoots and Michael makes a glove save blocking his mother and passes to Cameron and he charges in running past Terri, Jenna and Neewa. Then he checks me, makes a slap shot and SCORES! The game is tied 12-12_ (G- Cameron, A- Michael)_

"Dammit. Cameron is starting improve he even scores 7 goals and helped catching up to tie the game. Well, that's my boy." I said to myself, I passed the ball to Jenna, then she passes to Aki, then passed to Terri, she shoots, Cameron blocked her shot, then he charges up again past Terri and Aki, he dropes his stick and charges straight at me and Hinata just as I was in front of Hinata, then Cameron lept on to me and he's so strong his tackle pushed me to Hinata and we moved the net.

"And that's the GAME!" Sarah called and blows an air horn, 12-12 Tie Game.

"Why'd you lept on us son?" I asked,

"Because I love playing hockey with you guys." Cameron said,

"How about snow ball war time?" Hinata asked,

"Snow ball war?" the girls squeals and wanna join in the fun.

"I'll pass, I'm exhausted." Erica said,

"Me too." Stacey said,

Hinata and Cameron has been working on 2 awsome snow forts creatively for the past few days. 1st fort goes to Hinata, Monica, Jenna, Michael, Aki and Neewa. 2nd fort goes to myself, Cameron, Terri, Paula, Kayla and Su Yung.

1 hour later, we were exhauted from throwing snowballs and our forts were snowy mess, I was so exhauted I have to get inside the house, Su Yung, Kayla, Terri, Aki, Hinata, Michael and Cameron still got some fun and energy left to go skating on the lake.

"Aren't you gonna skate with us?" Terri asked,

"No. I'm to tired of all the fun." I said, "You go ahead." Jenna said, so Paula, Jenna, Monica and I got inside the house resting and warming up ourselves while the girls and the kids skate around the lake,

"You sure you don't wanna skate around with them?" Sarah asked,

"Nah, I haven't been skating in 20 years. Besides I'm too tired of all the fun." I said,

"Then about 45 minutes later, the other returned inside the house from skating now exhausted."

"Anybody in the mood for spagehtti and garlic bread with mozzarella?" Sarah asked,

"Woo Hoo!" Cameron hooted, then everybody ate and after we ate, we watched some Christmas specials on TV and on DVD.

First we watched "It's A Spongebob Christmas", then "The Grinch", then "Ice Age Mammoth Christmas" and after the DVDs, we tuned in on CBC for the Christmas specials and we find one we can watch.

_**End of Chapter**_


	4. Chapter 3- Decorating

**Chapter 3**

We took a break from watching Christmas specials, so we played board games like Monopoly, Yahtzee and Spongebob Life. But the by 11:37pm, we were all tired, so we all turned in for the night.

**December 23, 2023**

10:23am, Hinata was watching Michael and Cameron practicing some hockey until Jenna watched the boys with Hinata,

"Watching the boys playing hockey?" Jenna asked,

"Yeah." Hinata answered,

"Jenna. You know what I really want for Christmas?" Hinata asked,

"What is it sweetie doll?" Jenna asked back,

"What I really want is a kiss from Michael." Hinata said blushing,

"You know. I knew you had a crush on Michael a long time since you two were babies." Jenna recalled,

"What? Jenna? Really?" Hinata blushes profusely,

"Oh yeah, that's why you two were inseparable and how adorable you sleep and play together." Jenna recalled,

"Does his mom know?" Hinata asked again,

"Oh she knows. She knows." Jenna answered, then they continue to watch the boys keep on playing, then after I took a shower I went outside to do some shovelling, Sarah, Su Yung and Neewa were decorating the entire kitchen and everybody else went to town for groceries to pick up snacks, turkey, desserts, wine, Tequila Rose, Irish Creme and cinnamon rolls.

Then as noon was about to hit, I got the shovelling done, then I went to get the decorations and lights set up outside,

"Need some help dad?" Cameron asked,

"Yeah you boys can hold the ladder while I try to set the lights up." I said, they hold the ladder, just as I do that, Paula, Aki, Erica, the Viscoms and Stacey returned from groceries,

"Hey Joe, trying to get the house decorated?" Aki called,

"Yeah, can you help us with the decorations? Everybody else is decorating inside." I asked,

"Sure, we'll get the groceries inside and help ya." Stacey said,

"The more arms finished faster I always say." Kayla said, they headed inside the house and then came back out to help. When I was about to grab the light to complete the house to light up I accidentally grab Aki's breast,

"I haven't felt your touch in so long." Aki said smiling,

"Sorry! I was trying to get the light up." I panicked and picked up the lights and finally got it done,

We went back inside the house and it was already decorated, now we're going to decorate the tree and oh man that took us 2 hours to decorate the whole tree and the last thing we need is the angel on the top.

"Hinata, would you take the angel up the tree?" Sarah asked,

"Yeah mom, can you lift me up dad?" she asked,

"Sure thing sweetie." I said, the lift her up by my shoulders so she can reach and she got the angel on the tree at last,

"Finally everything is all decorated." Monica said,

"I'm famished, I'm gonna have a snack and take a nap." Paula said,

"I'm gonna watch my 'Rabbids Invasion' DVD." Terri said,

"I'm getting tired too." Sarah said,

"I'm so sleepy I can just..." then I dozed off, everybody except Terri, Neewa and the kids were going to nap to rest up for a few hours,

"Terri, why do you watch those Rabbids?" Michael asked,

"Because they're so cute. I just love them since I saw that show and I started playing their game. I'm just a Rabbid fan." Terri answered, they watched the episode "Rabbid Market", when the Rabbids went into the market, then the saw the Pepper Juice commercial and try to beat up the TV by pounding the screen. Terri giggled like a girl that she just love their rambunctious behaviour.

"Do you think they're real?" Cameron asked,

"They are cute as you say." Hinata said,

"I wish they were real, I can just take them home and cuddle them like my stuffed animals." Terri said,

"You seem like a woman child." Hinata said,

"I know. It's because of your dad and Michael Jackson are like kids at heart that I'm the same." Terri said, they continue to watch the DVD and they giggled silly over the Rabbids antics. As they watched the episode "Schnoz", Terri explains she loves when the Rabbids getting motion sickness,

"Oh I love when they get that sick. They're so cute." Terri said,

"You have a weird taste in sick Rabbids being that cute." Neewa said,

**_End of Chapter_**


	5. Chapter 4- Christmas Party and APPLEHEAD

**Chapter 4**

After watching a marathon of "Rabbids Invasion", the kids were napping, Terri tuned on to "The Weather Network" and they say that the winter storm is going to hit on Christmas Eve in the area of Thunder Bay, Ontario and Rouyn-Noranda, Quebec, which means is gonna hit us anytime now.

"That can't be good." Neewa said,

"How will Tiffany Lee gonna come anyway?" Terri asked,

"I have no idea, but I hope she gets here early enough before the storm." Neewa said.

**December 24, 2023- Christmas Eve**

The winter storm has just hit exactly 7:32am and the snow was falling so fast about 10 cm of snow on the ground already and as I woke up 8:17am the phone rang so I answered,

"Y'ello?", it was Tiffany Lee on the phone,

"Oh Joe. Morning. Listen I may not be able to make it today thanks to that storm and I'm stuck at home.' Tiffany Lee said,

"Oh man that sucks. Wait, I heard the storm will subside very little tonight, you guys can come tonight instead." I suggested,

"Alright. We'll do that. We'll see yous tonight. Kiss kiss." Tiffany Lee said,

"Bye." I hung up and get breakfast ready, soon everybody woke up, but for Sarah, because she had a third child coming I have to help her up or give her breakfast in bed, but she insisted on joining with everybody,

"Guys, good news and bad news." I said,

"Oh boy here we go. It's always bad news first." Cameron complained, everybody agreed,

"Because of the storm today, TIffany Lee and Bruce won't make it to come over today." I said,

"Oh no." Aki said,

"I knew it." Neewa said,

"You knew about the storm?" Stacey asked,

"Yeah, Terri and I heard about it on the Weather Network." Neewa said,

"Why didn't you tell us about it?" Su Yung asked,

"Well, we wanted you to find out for yourselves." Terri explained,

"But don't worry, don't worry, I suggested they'll come tonight while the storm subsides." I said,

"Oh good." Sarah said,

"But that doesn't mean we'll have fun without her, we'll have lots of fun until they come." I said and everybody agree.

And about Bruce, Bruce Patterson is a fun and loveable man who loves winter season especially hockey and his favourite team is the Calgary Flames. He works for management at the paper mill in town and he married Tiffany Lee 7 years ago. Bruce and I became fast friends while he and Tiffany Lee were dating.

At 7:15pm, we we're having hours of fun since this morning watching more Christmas specials, we're no watching "It's A Spongebob Christmas", my kids loves Spongebob, even Michael loves Spongebob as well, while watching Spongebob I noticed Hinata slowly tries to lean beside Michael and I guess I kinda knew all along that Hinata falls in love with Michael.

"What are you looking at honey?" Sarah asked me as she handed out Christmas cookies,

"Hinata. She's trying to warm up to Michael." I whispered to her while Hinata isn't listening,

"How cute." Sarah said as I got myself 4 cookies, Cameron, Terri, Neewa, Paula and Kayla were playing cards. Stacey, Jenna and Aki were socializing. Everybody else were chowing down Christmas snacks like crazy.

8:34pm, the winter storm has died down so we played Mariah Carey's "All I Want For Christmas Is You", the girls were dancing, Terri, Monica, Neewa, Kayla and Stacey were trying to dance with me by getting closer to me, they pushed me to the area under the mistletoe and they take turns kissing me, though it was supposed to annoy Sarah much, but she didn't mind at all since it's almost Christmas. When Hinata saw the mistletoe, she knew she's gonna have a chance to Michael and herself under the mistletoe and kiss.

"I gotta get Michael under the mistletoe and kiss me." Hinata said to herself, she went to Michael,

"Say what a nice and fun party it is." Hinata said blushing,

"Yeah, sure is fun alright." Michael said,

"So...um...wanna play Pokemon board game with me?" Hinata asked,

"Okay. Let's get Cam to play." Michael said,

"Cam, wanna play Pokemon with us?" Hinata called,

"I'm comin'." Cameron called back, then the phone rings and it was Tiffany Lee, so I answered,

"Yep?",

"We're trying to but the snow is blocking the road. Sorry but we're gonna be late." Tiffany Lee said,

"Why don't you call a good friend of mine, he'll plow the snow off on the way and don't worry, just get here ASAP. Aki will texted you the number." I said,

"Okay thanks, see ya then." Tiffany Lee said, then I asked Aki to text the number of my friend and she did.

10:58pm, the party went real smooth and the fun never ends. Until...

"Ooh!" Sarah felt a sharp pain in her stomach,

"Honey what's wrong?" Stacey asked,

"I think I can feel it coming..." Sarah tries to explain and...

_ 'SPLOOSH'_

Sarah's water broke ans she went down her knees,

"Applehead!' Sarah shouted as Stacey helps her on her feet,

"Apples anyone!?" I asked,

"No! APPLEHEAD!" Sarah yelled, then I realized what she meant,

"Applehe...APPLEHEAD! EMERGENCY! SARAH'S HAVING A BABY!" I shouted,

"WHAT!?" everybody shouted,

"MY WIFE IS HAVING A BABY NOW!" I shouted,

"We gotta go the hospital!" Monica panicked,

"No! We're not going to the hospital! I wanna have the baby here!" Sarah suggested,

"But we can't have any doctors to come over and..." Kayla said,

"Leave it to me." Stacey said,

"You Stacey?" Aki asked,

"You forget the I'm a nurse, I'll help." Stacey said,

"I knew you will help." Sarah

"Terri, Su Yung and Neewa. You take the kids and head upstairs with them and wait for Bruce and TIffany Lee, we'll stay down here with Sarah and we'll get ya when the baby comes." I said,

"Okay. Come on kids." Terri said and they headed upstairs as the rest of us went the to bedroom. We put Sarah on the bed and she squeezes me hand,

"Okay Sarah I want you to breathe and we'll get the baby out soon." Stacey said and Sarah started breathing,

Upstairs, Terri, Hinata, Michael, Cameron and Neewa were a little worried,

"Will mom be okay?" Cameron asked,

"Yeah, she'll be fine sweetie." Terri said,

"I can't believe you're gonna have another brother or a sister Hinata." Michael said,

"Yeah. I hope it's a girl." Hinata said,

"You wish it's a boy or girl Cam?" Neewa asked,

"I didn't really care as long as I see the baby." Cam said,

"Let's play Naruto on PS4' to kill time."Hinata said,

"I game." Michael said,

"Me too." Cameron said,

"We'll wait for Tiffany Lee to come." Terri said,

11:58pm, it's been nearly and hour and the baby hasn't come yet,

"Aki go get a bucket lukewarm water and Su Yung go get some towels." Stacey instructed,

"Okay." Aki and Su Yung said, they head upstairs to get some towels and the bucket,

"How did it go?" Neewa asked,

"No baby yet." Su Yung said,

"We're just getting a bucket of water and towels." Aki said and they returned downstairs to the bedroom,

"Okay Sarah you're doing good so far." Stacey said,

"Joe, don't you wann see the baby coming out?" Paula asked,

"No I can't look, I never looked when Hinata and Cameron were born." I answered,

"Why not? It's beautiful." Monica asked,

"It's not beautiful for me okay." I answered,

"Oh Oh Oh! Wait! I see a head." Stacey said alarmed,

"Oh god it's coming out!" Jenna said,

"Keep pushing Sarah. You're getting it." Stacey said, Sarah pushed and screams in pain,

"Come on honey." I said

"AH! COME ON BABY! COME OUT OF MOMMY NOW!" she screams,

"It's coming out. It's coming..."Stacey said as she's about the pull the baby out,

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

**_End of Chapter_**


	6. Chapter 5- Ramona

**Chapter 5**

**December 25, 2023- Christmas**

12:00am,

"Waaaaaah! Waaaaaah", a miracle has happend,

"Well Joe and Sarah. Congratulations, it's a girl." Stacey smiled,

"A girl." Sarah cried,

"She's perfect." I cried smiling, then I start to cut the baby's umbilical cord, then Aki offered to wash the baby clean, then Su Yung dried the baby off and wrapped her in a nice warm fabric to be all nice and cuddly and Sarah holds the baby for the first time. Then the baby stops crying.

"What a beautiful baby girl honey." Sarah said in tears,

"She's got your red hair and your eyes honey." I said,

"What are you gonna name her?" Jenna asked,

"Well I got one. We'll name her, Ramona." I said,

"Go get the kids. It's time for them to see their new sister." Sarah said,

"I'll get them." Paula said as she went upstairs, she found the kids, Terri and Neewa playing PS4,

"Kids. You can come down now. The baby's here." Paula said,

"The baby's here." Hinata said,

"Oh I can't wait." Terri said, just as they were about to head downstairs, the doorbell ring,

"I got it." Cameron said and he opens the door, it was Bruce and Tiffany Lee,

"Ooh. Hi. Sorry we were so late, you friend has been plowing for a long time and we delayed because of the car accident and..." Tiffany Lee said,

"Hey what's wrong?" Bruce asked,

"Come downstairs with us." Michael said,

"Sarah's baby just arrived." Neewa said,

"What!? Sarah just had a baby!?" Tiffany Lee was shocked,

"Shh.",

"Ooh, sorry." Tiffany Lee whispered, they all went downstairs and saw us with the new addition to the family,

"Kids, this is your new baby sister Ramona." I said,

"Yes. A sister." Hinata said,

"She's perfect mom." Cameron said,

"That's exaclty what I've said son" I said,

"I wanted a sibling to look like mom." Cameron said,

"Oh come here baby." Sarah said, Cameron comes up and Sarah kisses him,

"Hi Ramona, I'm your big brother." Cameron cooed and Ramona slowly opened her eyes, she looked around and still closed her eyes,

"Wanna see daddy?" Sarah asked Ramona, then she gave me the baby so I can hold her,

"Hi Ramona. I'm your daddy." I cooed, the girls gathered to see Ramona closely, they cooed as Ramona still sleeping, then Hinata and Cameron both gave a little something for Ramona,

"Here Ramona." Hinata said giving it to Sarah,

"It's a baby pillow." Cameron said,

"That's very nice kids." Sarah said,

"I wish I have another child. But my son is all I wanted." Aki said, then Michael grabbed Hinata's hand and whisked away from the bedroom,

"Oh my god. Michael's holding my hand. Oh I hope I'm getting what I wanted." Hinata blushes,

"I'm for you and Cameron to have a new baby sister." Michael said,

"Thanks. Um say Michael...since we're alone and I was hoping we can um...uh..." Hinata stuttered and fidgeting,

"What it is?" Michael asked,

"Hey! You two realized your under the mistletoe." Bruce said, Michael and Hinata looked up and it was a mistletoe above their head,

"Oh. Well I uh..." Michael stuttered,

"Oh." Hinata couldn't resist, but she kissed Michael on the lips,

"Aaaaawww!" everybody said,

"Wow. I didn't expect it." Michael said,

"I've been in love with you for a long time Michael." Hinata blushes and still fidgeting,

"Well in that case." Michael grabbed Hinata, lowered her and kissed her back,

"Mmmm!", Hinata was surprised, then she slowly closed her eyes, then the fall down looking happy,

"I'm the same way with you Hinata. Merry Christmas." Michael said,

"Merry ooo...Merry ooo..." Hinata was still mesmerized by the kiss,

"D'ew yuch!" Cameron said,

"Oh well. Merry Christmas everyone." I said,

"Merry Christmas." everyone said,

"And a Merry Christmas to you honey." I said,

"I love you Joe." Sarah said, we kissed,

"And Merry Christmas Ramona." I said.

**_End of Chapter_**


	7. Epilogue- End of Story

**Epilogue**

"I guess we spoiled about our son and yes we named him Cameron, well actually I wanted to name him after my favourite Bruin of all time Cam Neely." I said,

"Yes and that we discussed yesterday and I got no problem with naming our son after his favourite power foward of the Bruins." Sarah said,

"In that story Cameron takes after his mother for being a fan of the Edmonton Oilers. Hard to believe they won the Stanley Cup in 2018, 2020 and 2021." I said,

"I knew they would win the Cup in the future, but here today not yet anytime soon. But we know that soon in the next month our son will arrive." Sarah said,

"I can't wait to see him when he's born. You're gonna be a big sister to your brother on the way." I said to Hinata and she giggled,

"Of course I know the Bruins are gonna win the Stanley Cup this season for sure." I said,

"How do you know they're gonna win the Cup?" Sarah asked,

"I know so, ask the Hockey Gods that." I said,

"Well I heard the Anaheim Ducks, San Jose Sharks and Chicago Blackhawks are doing well, maybe they'll face the Bruins." Sarah said,

"I would love to see the Bruins vs Hawks Round II, but I wanna the Bruins vs Sharks this time." I said,

"Will we see Oilers vs Bruins for the Stanley Cup in the future?" Sarah asked,

"I would love to see that happened." I said,

"Well I guess we can end this Christmas story now." Sarah said,

"Yep. Thanks for an awesome Christmas and I hope you enjoy the Christmas story. And God willing will have the next Christmas story soon." I said,

"Merry Christmas everybody." Sarah said and we waved.

_**The End**_


End file.
